Castlevania: Melody of Sorrow
by Kiryu Ray Cyrus
Summary: In a time where Soma succumbs to his dark powers, Mina Hakuba goes to the castle to confront Soma herself with the help of her priestess powers. However, will they prove to be strong enough for the obstacles that await her, and could she save Soma from who he has become?


A/N: What basically gave me the idea for this story was the way Mina was a flatter character than she should have been, and a YouTube comment I found on a video expressed this same thought of mine perfectly, so I had come up with this fic to answer this "what if": What if Mina was the one that confronted Soma when he turned evil?

This chapter is more of a prologue, and therefore doesn't really have much action.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Castlevania franchise.

xxx

"Please forgive me if I ever change," Soma had said to Mina a year ago, back when they had been sucked into Dracula's Castle, now observing the solar eclipse, not too long before he was revealed to be the rebirth of Dracula and escaped his fate.

However, darkness remained persistent, and it managed to swallow Soma whole.

"So . . . Soma has become the dark lord." A deep frown is seen on Julius' face as he stands off in the Lost Village, feeling the new wave of darkness wash over his surroundings-the darkness that will soon consume the world and rage war on humanity once again. "I have no other choice . . . The battles of the past are to be waged once again . . ."

"I had assumed he would have equipped the talisman from Mina . . ." Arikado states, emotions hard to decipher on him, but a tinge of disappointment lingers within his words, "it would have protected him. But alas, I will have to unleash my power . . ."

Julius dashes off, Arikado trailing behind him.

xxx

These days, sleep had become a less frequent visitor for Mina Hakuba. It had been a constant cycle of nights with tear-stained pillows and muffled cries, her body exhausted from the pain in her heart and the lingering feeling that reminds her that there is nothing she can do anymore.

These days, many remark that Mina had become more translucent; her beautiful chocolate eyes carried a sorrow and longing with her despite masking herself with a smile. The only difference is that she shuts down whenever someone brings up Soma, and fails to hide the fact that _she misses him. God, she misses the Soma she once knew._

This night, Mina had put down that wall of cheerfulness she attempted to carry so she could walk home alone without any questions. Like many, she could feel the ominous aura of the night, stronger than never now their lord reborn has asserted his position. _How could I ever forgive you?_ Mina was too drained to weep anymore but the feeling of tears welling up behind her eyes still surfaced. _Even then,_ _how could_ _I ever hate you?_

Memories of Soma walking Mina home every day after school, often seen chatting over their day at school, silly rumors, assignments due, anything _normal_ teenager living in Japan would discuss. Then they became about the stories Soma had within the castle, Hammer's numerous attempts at winning Yoko's heart, how Arikado never ages a day, Julius' strength for someone so old, and Soma's future as the reincarnation of Dracula.

The warmth and comfort of those days are now a foreign feeling in the horrible night.

In her whirlwind of thoughts, she had almost missed the Hakuba Shrine, where she had been transported to the Castle with Soma. Due to her weak body at the time, Mina couldn't do anything but wait for Soma to find a way out of the castle and tend to Yoko's wound, while delivering messages from Alucard when Soma had returned.

Recalling those memories caused her to walk as if she was taking out small bits of her frustration on the sidewalk. "Why can't I do more to help?" Mina muttered to herself as she made her way up the shrine, her blood boiling, "Why do I have to sit back and watch everyone else suffer?" Once she entered the shrine, she fell to her knees, looking up at the pale glowing moonlight. The full moon resembled her own Soma, the colorless light that brought her tranquility and comfort, the light in the darkness to keep those who walk the night in the right direction.

The very thought of Soma made her heart sink with her knees, yet it sparked a dangerous realization within her. For all the times Soma had protected her in the past, Mina will be the one to free Soma from his torment.

Mina glanced at her red and white miko attire and the set of arrows beside a simple wooden bow. Her father used to make her practice archery along with her spiritual training when she was young, saying the two together will be of use to her one day. Then, she was puzzled; Now, she finally understands. "I'll save you, Soma," once again she spoke to herself, swapping her more casual pink and yellow attire with white boots for her red and white traditional outfit, equipping the bag of arrows and picking up her bow. She also grabbed a set of her paper talismans. She glanced at the moon once again, the way the light enveloped her from within her shrine felt as if it smiled down at her.

"This time, I shall be the one to end this."


End file.
